


Fertility

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Triplets, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth, the king and queen of Faerghus, finally decide it is time to begin a family.F/M relationship. Married couple relationship, fluffy and passionate sex, impregnation and pregnancy. Later chapters will feature more attention to pregnant sex, lactation, etc. Multi-chaptered piece. Anonymous request.





	1. Planting the Seed

#### 25h of Wyvern Moon, 11XX

“Byleth, are you in here?”

Dimitri’s hand pushed on the door of the study and he smiled when he saw her. As radiant as ever, she sat at the giant semi-circle desk, littered high with towering stacks of papers in a chaos of diplomacy. She had numerous quills scattered over her ginormous desk with ink wells piled high in one corner, probably empty. Her wax sealer was burning, and the smell of wax invaded his nostrils as he stepped into the room.

“Dimitri,” she smiled. Byleth looked up from her papers and set her quill aside, pushing her chest outwards and her shoulders back as far as they would stretch so that her upper-back cracked with satisfaction. She flexed her hands as her husband made his away around her desk, gazing at the papers. He placed a hand gently on her head and patted it.

“You are overworking yourself again,” he mused, smiling down at her.

Byleth huffed and swept her hair over her shoulders. Dimitri’s gentle fingers took a small section of her hair and started to twist and braid it between his fingers. Years ago, during his time at the monastery, if someone had told him that firstly, his professor would be his wife, he would have called them ludicrous. If that same person had also told them that he’d be braiding his professor-wife’s hair, he might have actually attacked them. Years ago, Mercedes taught him to be delicate with sewing needle and he had managed to transfer those skills to hair-braiding.

His fingers danced down the silky strands, though the braid was imperfect, her hair freshly washed and unable to stay in the twisted plait. She smiled when his fingers drifted down her hair and she signed another piece of paper.

“Diplomacy does not manage itself overnight, my dear,” she mused, adding the signed parchment to the growing pile on her left.

The sunset smouldered through the high window behind her chair, casting an orange glow across her desk. Her chair and Dimitri’s shadow were silhouetted by the golden-orange hues streaming through the class. He let go of the braid and kissed the top of her head, turning to face the window.

He couldn’t believe his luck. Edelgard had been dispatched and another more merciful ruler took control of the Adrestian Empire. Faerghus and the Alliance had a stronger relationship than ever and Byleth was busy working on the diplomacy and treaties between all three empires, acting as archbishop of Garreg Mach and queen of Faerghus. How he had come across such a powerful, strong, brave, intelligent, kind and beautiful woman was beyond him – truly, the luck of the Goddess was smiling down on him the day they met.

Dimitri stared across the snowy roofs of Fhirdiad; plumes of smoke rose from the village’s chimneys and most of the residents were beginning to head indoors. The pathways had been cleared though children still ran and played, throwing snowballs at one another. Mothers scolded and fathers chuckled. He watched them, longingly and felt the swell of pride in his chest; his people were _happy_. At long last, after years of strife, he could finally give them the happiness they deserved.

“You should retire for the night,” Dimitri said, turning back to his wife and taking all of her hair in between his hands. He pulled it all up so that it was high on her head, like a ponytail and she looked up at him. “You never wear your hair up,” he noted.

Byleth shrugged and added another piece of papyrus to the pile, reaching for another and running her eyes over it with impeccable speed. “I do not really care for it.”

Dimitri admired the curve of the nape of her neck and the way the slender skin joined her spine, and the broadness of her strong shoulders. “I believe it suits you.”

“Hm,” she hummed, far too busy with reading.

Dimitri huffed, and put a hand over the paper she was trying to read. She scowled and looked up at him. “I am trying to read.”

“I can see that. You have been at it all day.”

“As I said, the entire continent of Fodlan needs me.”

“Well, your _husband_ needs you too.”

Byleth laughed and turned to face her king properly, leaning up as Dimitri leaned down over her and kissed her sweetly. He held her face in his hands and then drew back to look at her. She truly was beautiful; those jade eyes sparkling beautifully every time he looked at her. “Come. I would like to drink with you.”

“Drink?”

“Yes. I procured some excellent wine from the market earlier today.”

Byleth pushed out of her seat and took her husband’s hand, leaving the chaos of papers strewn across her desk. “Mingling with commoners? Isn’t that beneath you?” Byleth teased. Dimitri rolled his eyes and shoved her gently with his shoulder and she stumbled, laughing with a hand over her mouth. She danced back to his side and the pair made their way to the main royal living quarters. Living in a castle meant that they had several rooms for relaxation but their most private was the royal quarters, adjacent to their bedroom where only a select few were privy to enter.

The heavy doors swung open and clasped shut behind them. The fire was already lit, and a bottle of wine sat in a wooden bucket of snow and ice atop a small table. The plush scarlet cloth felt divine beneath Byleth’s body, who had been sitting at a hardwood desk on an uncomfortably solid chair for the last several hours. She reclined into it and let her head hit the back of the seat, smiling upside down at her husband’s face.

He nuzzled their noses together. “Much more comfortable, don’t you agree?”

Byleth pushed his face away and sat upright, rolling her neck and shoulders. “Hmm, I’m not quite sure… I’m still feeling awfully stiff.”

Dimitri quirked an eyebrow at her and unclasped his heavy fur cloak from around his shoulders, throwing it onto the back of the chaise longue. He lifted the bottle from the snow and dusted it off, admiring the label. “Stiff, hm?”

“Oh yes… signing all those decrees and writing treaties makes a woman so tense,” she grinned, flexing her ankle back and forth, holding her one leg out as straight as possible. Dimitri cast her an incredulous sideways glance and returned the grin; he knew exactly what she wanted. He uncorked the bottle easily with his boar-like strength and started to pour it into two small wine flutes. The glass felt ridiculously flimsy between his fingers but it was something he could tolerate. He picked up a glass and handed it to Byleth.

“To democracy,” he said, raising his glass.

“To my husband massaging my feet,” she grinned. He rolled his eyes and the pair clinked their glasses together, maintaining eye contact as they sipped their wine. Byleth drew back and made a satisfying smacking sound with her lips, rolling the olive-coloured liquid around in her mouth.

“Mmh… this is good,” Byleth hummed. Dimitri swallowed his down, letting the coolness roll down his throat with a chilling satisfaction.

“Yes… the merchant said he procured it from Duscur.”

Byleth eyed him suspiciously. “… Dedue gave you this, didn’t he?”

Dimitri laughed heartily and shrugged. “What can I say? The man has an exquisite palate. I allowed him a brief respite to return to Duscur and visit his homeland and he returned with this. He was quite insistent that we share it together and give him our honest opinion in the morning.”

Byleth swirled the white wine around the glass and brought it to her nose. It tasted faintly of earth but also slightly sweet. She sipped it again and it fermented against her tongue, leaving a slightly tangy taste against her tongue which she found quite foreign and unfamiliar. It was definitely an international wine.

“I like it,” she smiled. Dimitri nodded.

“I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Though, what I would enjoy far more than this wine… is your hands upon my aching feet,” she grinned, setting her flute aside on the table beside her. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her husband who only sighed and downed the rest of his glass and stood from his seat and stoked the fire. He poked and prodded at the dancing embers as it crackled and warmed his face and hands. He turned back to his wife who already had one leg pointed out for him.

“How impatient. How unbefitting of a queen,” he smirked, sitting on the ground before her and undoing the lace straps at the back of her boot.

“Who are you to say what’s unbefitting of a queen? Everything I do is befitting of a queen because I _am one!_” Byleth insisted, folding her arms over her chest. Dimitri laughed openly at her once more; that was another thing he loved about her, her sense of humour. When he had first met her, almost ten years ago, he thought she was inhuman, or a walking ghost for she never had a flicker of emotion on her face. Though even he had noticed, the more time she spent at the monastery and in the company of others, she grew more human, smiling, laughing, crying, and shouting. Her sense of humour had developed leaps and bounds in the time they had married, a blessing of married life, he thought.

He unlaced her one boot and then the other. Her lacy stockings covered her feet and he contemplated asking her to take them off so he could give her a better massage but decided against it, thinking it would be much more satisfying if she asked him to do so later.

“If you insist,” he murmured. Dimitri lifted one of his knees and leaned her heel against it, taking her toes in his palm. Her bent them backwards, careful with his strength and then bent them forward. He felt and heard them crack loudly beneath his grip and Byleth let out a long satisfying sigh.

“Mmh… that was good… do the other,” she said. Dimitri did as he was asked, flexing her other foot’s toes back and forth until they too cracked. She wriggled her stockinged feet playfully in his face and rolled her ankles. He held onto the one foot and brought his hand to the bridge of her foot, squeezing along the underside with his palm and then used both of his thumbs to press into her feet. She rolled her head back and exhaled through her mouth, gripping onto the arm of the chair.

“That good, my love?”

“Your hands always work wonders,” she breathed, lifting her head to gaze down at her loving husband. Dimitri smiled.

“I wonder if you will ever massage my feet one day,” he joked.

Byleth wrinkled her nose and shook her head playfully. Dimitri laughed once more and returned his attention to the foot in his hand, working his thumbs in spreading circles, moving up to the ball of her foot, pushing in a little harder into the denser, thicker skin. He pushed his fingers in between her toes and pulled slightly, stretching the taught muscles and she let out another satisfied sigh.

Dimitri took a hold of her ankle in both of his hands and rolled it in big, wide circles, feeling it click a little in certain places. Byleth’s fingers were scratching against the crimson velvet of the chair and she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her husband’s fingers working their magic over her tense skin.

His hands skimmed up over her stockinged legs, kissing the inside of her calves, alternating between each leg. He decorated her skin with his lips, peppering her with his love and he inched higher up each leg, coming up and over her thigh milky thighs. Byleth mewled under his touch and reached a hand down to tangle into his hair.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I am starting to believe you have other intentions besides massaging my feet,” she grinned.

Dimitri nipped at the tender skin of her inner-thigh and she gasped. “Whatever gave you that idea, my love?”

“Hmm… perhaps it is those curious hands of yours wandering further and further away from my feet?”

“There may be an inkling of truth there,” he grinned, kissing over the little bite mark. He rolled himself up her body until he was level with her face, one hand on her hip and the other cupping her jaw. Byleth's eyes flashed with that tell-tale hunger he loved to see in those blue galaxy eyes, brushing his lips to hers. “You have always been able to read me exceptionally well.”

“Then, dear husband, what would you do to me?”

Dimitri inhaled and took in his wife’s scent, pressing his nose against her neck, whispering into her skin. “Were I to be permitted, I would take you in the most passionate and loving way possible, upon our marriage bed, and lavish you with my lips, upon every inch of skin possible.”

Byleth shuddered, biting her bottom lip and grinning widely; Dimitri knew exactly which kind of words to use to get her riled up. He nosed at her neck and Byleth wrapped her strong legs around his middle, loosing her arms over his shoulders and playing with his long hair.

“You are permitted.”

Dimitri’s lips came upon hers in a ravenous fashion, open-mouthed and messy, attacking her mouth with his tongue, probing and exploring. She moaned into the kiss, sliding her hands into his hair, her husband’s lips moving with force against hers until their teeth almost clanked against one another. He huffed into the kiss, awkwardly climbing to his feet and lifting Byleth with him, one hand wrapped under her thighs and supporting her body against his, the other against the back of her head, holding her into the kiss.

Dimitri knew the path to the bedroom by now, kicking open the first door and briskly pacing through the interim room, kicking open the second door, tapping it with his boot behind him and he shoved Byleth aggressively against the door. They hungered for one another, consuming each other with roaming hands, tugging at clothes interfering with their need for skin on skin contact.

Dimitri pulled back from the kiss and his lips latched onto Byleth’s throat. She keened her head back against the door, thudding lightly, groaning. Her hips rocked upwards, against Dimitri’s abdomen and he let out a stifled groan.

“Dear husband… you appear impatient tonight,” Byleth swooned.

Lathing at a specific spot that made Byleth shudder, Dimitri’s teeth grazed over that spot. “I feel as if I have been neglecting you as of late.”

“N-Nonsense.”

“Then allow me to ravage you regardless.”

Byleth let out a breathy moan as Dimitri swivelled and tossed her onto the bed. She bounced against the thick goose-downed mattress, crawling backwards and pushing herself up on her elbows as Dimitri stripped himself of his shirt, lifting it above his head. He stood before her like the marble effigy of a god; his shoulders were broad, his chest riddled with deep scarlet and silver battle scars that channelled into a slimmer waist, chiselled with muscles. His shoulders rolled and his upper arms flexed as he crawled above her on all fours, looming over her like a shadow.

“Dimitri,” Byleth whispered, need dripping from her voice.

“Byleth… I would have you right here, right now, were I not a man of considerable self-control,” he murmured, lips returning to her neck, nipping at the fabric of her shirt. His fingers traced over the exposed skin of her shirt’s chest-window, revealing ample cleavage to his wanting eyes. “But I am a patient man and I will be sure to savour every part of you.”

“Please do,” she breathed. Her head was swimming already, imbued with lust for her husband. In truth, she had been thinking about him all day, mind straying, unable to stay focused on dull decrees for the entirety of the afternoon. His hands pushed her shirt up, exposing the black lace of her brassiere and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Are you trying to entice me?” His calloused fingers ran over the delicately laced fabric. Byleth’s skin was flawless with barely a scar to mark her chest, an agile and graceful dancer on the battlefield. It was incredible how after years of warfare, barely a scar graced her body; it was as if she were a goddess on the front line.

“Never,” she smirked, laughing softly when he growled impatiently against her chest, taking a hold of both her clothed breasts in his palms, squeezing them together and he pushed his face into her cleavage. He inhaled her womanly scent; it was ‘warm’, if he had to describe it. She smelled warm, with undertones of sweat, papyrus from papers, and roses, from scented baths. He breathed her in and lathed his tongue through her cleavage.

Dimitri’s lone blue eye stared up at his wife, who gazed down her body, one arm above her head on the bed’s pillows, the other running methodically through his honey-gold hair. His hands moved under her back and she arched upwards. For a moment he struggled, and she heard him grumble under his breath. Then, without a warning, he yanked hard and tore the clasps from one another, ripping the fabric. Byleth gasped as he slid her arms from the loops and tossed her brassiere away.

“I will buy another,” he growled, eagerly diving down to suck on one of her nipples, hand clamping down hard over the other. It was heavy in his hand and had grown considerably during their married years, living a much more lavish lifestyle, even if her training regiments hadn’t changed.

“Ah… g-gods…” Byleth gasped when his teeth came down over her nipple, biting down gently at first, and then much harder. Her back arched and she pulled on his hair ardently. His mouth popped off her swollen nipple and he blew cool air over it, making her shiver and scowl.

“Do not tease me so,” she murmured. Dimitri smirked against her skin, and moved his lips over to other breast, sucking on the nipple as he did the other, pulling and twisting the other between his tongue fingers. Byleth writhed against the bed, tossing her head back, cascading her verdant coloured hair messily across the royal blue pillows. She clutched at the gold tassel trim of the pillows with her hand above her head, toes curling when Dimitri rubbed his face between her plump breasts again.

“Forgive me… I cannot help but want to see more of those expressions you make.”

Dimitri’s tongue came down Byleth’s exposed stomach, kissing it. She felt the heat pool in her underwear, thighs trying to rub together for some relieving friction. The king fingered the hem of her shorts and started to pull them down those well-rounded, wide hips. He pulled them all the way down, leaving her only in her shoved-up shirt, intricately laced tights and black underwear. His eyes raved over her body, drinking in every inch of the smooth skin, eyeing up the faint purple mark of the Crest of Flames emblazoned beneath her bellybutton. He kissed it; he always did, every time they made love.

Byleth moved to sit up, fingers reaching for Dimitri’s trousers, but he gripped her wrist tightly. He drew up from her taught stomach and kissed her lips sweetly, tracing the tip of his tongue gingerly over her lower lip. “Not tonight, my dear… allow me.”

Byleth nodded and lay back down on the bed, a hand falling to cup her own breast and pinch her own nipple between her fingers, the other remaining in Dimitri’s hair. His bright blue eye was swimming with hunger, and he spread her legs with his strong hands. With the commanding force of his push, Byleth eagerly obliged, presenting herself to her husband, who put his palm flat against her groin, his thumb running over her slightly wet folds, through her underwear.

“_Ah…_” Byleth moaned, pinching her nipple a little harder. Dimitri’s thumb dared to push deeper against the fabric of her tights and underwear, slipping some of the cloth between her folds. Byleth’s hips pressed down deeper into the mattress and Dimitri’s lone eye watched his wife writhe beneath his touch, his cock straining against his trousers as her face contorted with pleasure.

“I have become addicted to those lusty expressions you make,” Dimitri moaned, his hands pulling on her tights and her underwear, sliding them down her toned legs slowly, revealing each inch of her bare body to his greedy eye like a buffet before a starved man. He leaned down, bare chest flat against the silky royal blue bedsheets, kissing up her thighs. His nose came to brush against her clit until it rested comfortably in the nest of turquoise coloured pubic hair above her pussy and beneath her crest.

“I have also become addicted to your taste,” he murmured, lips caressing her rosy inner folds with every spoken word. Byleth shivered and exhaled shakily, apprehensive with want. Finally, Dimitri’s tongue came and ran between the folds of Byleth’s pussy, dipping in to taste the thick nectar of his wife’s juices. Her back arched off the bed and her hand pulled on his hair roughly, hips grinding down against his mouth. Dimitri’s tongue swiped up and down, sucking gently against her heat, swallowing down what dribbled into his mouth, eagerly plunging his tongue back inside his wife’s pussy.

“Dimitri! _Oh Gods!_” Byleth cried out. She was loud, a stark contrast to how she used to be when they first met, all those years ago as professor and student. He still couldn’t believe the goddess he had at the mercy of his mouth, pulling on his hair with want, urging him to delve deeper. He obliged his wife, pushing his tongue in as deeply as he could, letting out a long exhale, strong hands holding onto her thighs and pushing them up slightly.

He shifted so that Byleth’s thighs came to almost press against her stomach and he rolled his lips against her pussy. He flicked his tongue over her hardened clit and her feet kicked out. He gripped tighter, sinking his fingers into her milky calves and she cried out, fingers pinching at her own nipple with increased force. It was hard and swollen, one puffier than the other from excessive toying.

“M-More… please,” she moaned. Drawing back to take in a breath, Dimitri locked his gaze with his wife, poking his tongue out of his mouth and he licked a long stripe along the length of her soaked pussy, a concoction of saliva and slick. Byleth watched him, the tip of his expert tongue circling over the crux of her clit, flicking it back and forth. Her hips trembled and bucked without reason, thighs clenching and unclenching, toes curling as her husband tormented her relentlessly.

“Dimitri! _Please!_ I need you…!” she exclaimed, whole body quaking in his grip. He withdrew from her reluctantly, her slick juices coating his chin and cheeks. He stared down at her body and the way her breasts rose and fell quickly with heavy breaths. He wasted no time in kicking off his trousers, smallclothes and everything else obstructing him from being skin-to-skin with his wife.

Dimitri leaned down over her, kissing her forehead, hushing her panicked breathing. Byleth sought out his strong shoulders and whispered.

“Please… make love to me.”

Dimitri shuddered and nodded, kissing her head again. He stayed leaning over her, propped up on one elbow and spread her legs with one hand, forcing one back so that it pressed against her stomach, squishing against her heavy breast. He ran his eye hungrily over her and Byleth swallowed, brushing some hair from his face, fingertips ghosting over his black eye-patch.

“You must know… I…”

“Yes?”

“I am… it is that time… where I am… most fertile…” she quietly spoke. Dimitri thought that for a moment, his heart had stopped in his chest when those words graced his ears. He tried to meet her eyes, but she was looking away, to the side, face burning red. He looked at her body and trailed the hand supporting her thigh over her flat stomach, thumbing over the violet crest mark on her abdomen. Byleth finally turned to face him and they leaned their foreheads together.

“You wish to… start a family with me?” he asked of her.

Byleth nodded. “Of course. I have been longing to hear the sound of tiny pitter-pattering feet throughout the castle walls.”

Dimitri laughed, happier than he had been in a long time, matched only by his wedding day. “Hah… I am… delighted to hear those words.” He drew her in for a long kiss, caressing over the flat stomach until he reached back for her thigh. “Allow me to ensure that your wish is fulfilled, my love.”

Byleth sighed contentedly and nodded, relaxing back against the bed sheets and pillows as Dimitri lined himself up with her entrance. The crown of his cock tickled her folds and he slowly spread her open, pushing in just a fraction until the tip slid in. She jolted beneath him and held onto the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip. He remained still for a moment, allowing her to become accustomed to the pain and with a quick nod of her head, he pushed more of his cock inside of her. Byleth’s mouth slowly fell open, a half-pained moan echoing around their private bedchamber, vibrating pleasantly against Dimitri’s eardrums. He watched her body shudder and kissed her clumsily between the eyebrows until finally, his hips were meshed tightly against hers.

“Oh _Goddess_… I feel… f-full,” Byleth stuttered out. Dimitri let out a strangled laugh, giving her raised thigh a gentle squeeze with his hand.

“You feel… particularly… tight… this evening,” he hissed out. Byleth moaned when Dimitri’s hips ground up into hers, pushing his cock back inside her steadily. She rolled her head and huffed an exhale out through her nose, eyes closing. One of her hands slithered down her sweaty body and came to her pussy, circling over her already sensitive clit.

“I believe it may because… we are about to… make a b-baby…” she breathed against his lips. Dimitri shivered and crashed his lips into hers, a hot exchange of tongues and saliva when he snapped his hips up, heart thundering so hard against his ribcage he thought it might burst. Those words sent a wave of electricity coursing through his body, his animalistic urges starting to chisel away at his commendable self-control.

His primitive desires ignited, Dimitri began to slam his hips up quickly and deeply, jolting Byleth with each powerful thrust. He grit his teeth, blonde hair cascading over his face through he didn’t care that it tickled his cheekbones and obscured his face. Drawing back, he could still see his wife’s face burning with pleasure, flushed scarlet, eyes wrenched shut and eyebrows knitted together with pleasure.

“B-Byleth… gods…” he groaned, shoving her leg up as high as he could, almost bending her pliant body in half, the crown of his cock kissing her cervix repeatedly. She opened her eyes and reached out for his face, holding it between her hands, eyelashes wet with tears, a gentle elated smile across her puffy lips.

“Please… make sure you fill me all the way up tonight,” she asked of him. Dimitri hung his head and took one of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers in a bone-crushing grip that would have hurt anyone else. But Byleth squeezed back equally as strong, the heat coiling inside of her becoming too much to bear.

“I am… almost…” she stuttered out. Byleth tipped her head back and focused on circling her free hand over her clit, fingers pressing down into the burning heat as Dimitri slid his cock effortlessly in and out of her dripping pussy. Her thighs tightened and started to spasm until finally, she tipped over the edge. Her back arched off the bed and Dimitri dove into her neck and collarbones, kissing roughly and biting harshly.

The velvety insides of Byleth’s pussy tightened around his cock and he grit his teeth hard, almost spilling over too. His thrusting staggered and lost its faultless rhythm, showering his wife with love as she rode through her overwhelming orgasm, collapsing back against the bed. Her hand holding his weakened and she panted heavily, almost scowling, biting her lip.

“My love… are you able to continue…?”

Byleth’s legs came to wrap around Dimitri’s waist, hooking her ankles over one another and they dug into his back. She squeezed impossibly tight around him and nodded.

“You said you would fulfil my wish so please… do not rest until you have done that.”

Dimitri nodded and resumed his thrusting, hitting the deepest parts inside of Byleth, crushing her hand in his grip though she didn’t mind and only moaned to encouraged him to move faster. His hips began to stagger, and he fisted the bed sheets with the hand propped against the bed, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Oh _Gods,_ Byleth… I’m… a-ah!” Dimitri groaned, thrusting forward into her one final time and holding his hips flat to her ass. His cock lined up with her cervix, emptying every drop of cum inside of her that he could possibly muster, almost whimpering with the force of his orgasm. He could barely hold himself upright as his cock throbbed inside of his wife. He buried his sweaty forehead into the crook of her neck and shoulder, gasping and rasping for breath.

Pumped full of cum, Byleth’s legs relaxed around her husband’s middle and fell to either side of his body. They panted in tandem, taking in deep breaths. Her head was dizzy, his heart was beating so hard he could hear the blood rushing through his eardrums. He collapsed on top of her and she carded her fingers through his hair gently.

Dimitri kissed her chest with his lips mostly sideways, barely lifting his head from her chest. “Goddess… you are… the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me…”

“And you to me.”

Dimitri smiled and on a shaky arm, pushed himself up until he was leaning back on his knees, drinking in the view of Byleth’s sweaty and flushed body. He ran his fingers down her skin, calloused fingertips exploring her chest, stomach and dipping down to her crotch. Her hand was still limp above her hypersensitive clit and she grumbled when he tried to move her hand away.

“I cannot… I am… too sore to be touched.”

“What a pity…” Dimitri breathed. Finally drawing his cock out of her, he admired the cum sliding through her rosy folds, glistening and catching the silvery moonlight, highlighting every delicate flexure of her pussy. He shifted to lay at her side and she turned to lay on her side, sweeping her hair under her head so that it wouldn’t brush against and tickle his nose.

Dimitri kissed the side of her neck and finally let his head rest against the plush pillow, breathing in the scent of his wife. Her back was shining with sweat and he ran a finger down her spine, cupping her ass cheek once he reached the bottom. Byleth smiled and nestled backwards into her husband’s warm embrace, pressing her ass back against his crotch. He huffed into her ear.

“My dear… are you sure you are not attempting to entice me?”

“Whatever gave you that idea, my love?” he mocked her, echoing her earlier line. Byleth turned to glance over her shoulder and reached behind her, guiding his hand back to her already dripping, cum-filled pussy. Dimitri closed his eyes and laughed breathily.

“Guiding my hand down there… as if you are trying to tell me something.”

“I want to ensure that… we make a baby so… let us make love one more time,” she suggested, grinding back with firmer and less subtle intentions. Dimitri stifled a groan and moved the hand under her pussy around her middle and up to her breast, fondling it in his large palm.

“Let us do it as many times as we can muster,” he murmured against her lips, squeezing her breast in his hand and smirking into the moan that slipped from her insatiable lips.


	2. A Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is confined to her bed and wishes to venture into the market, which she does, with Dedue. Mercedes and Annette also visit and have discovered a rare form of magic that can identify the gender of an unborn baby. Dimitri and Byleth receive the shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyvern Moon is October and Pegasus Moon is February. The baby is due during the Blue Sea Moon, which is July.

#### 10th of Pegasus Moon, 11XX

“Your Majesty,” came the gentle but deep voice of the Duscur knight behind the bedroom door. Byleth called out and allowed him to enter. He pushed against the door with his back, swivelling around, carrying a tray with a piping hot serving of soup, a platter of meats, seeds, nuts, and large canister of icy water he had fetched from the lake.

“Ah, Dedue,” Byleth smiled. The Duscur man bowed lowly and returned the smile as he approached her bed. He set the tray down atop her bedside table and took a seat on the bed beside her. Not many were allowed into the private bedchambers of the King and Queen, but with Byleth’s pregnancy and Dedue’s unwavering fealty and loyalty to King Dimitri, he was of course granted permission.

Dimitri had been dispatched for over two months into Alliance territory and he felt dreadful for leaving his pregnant wife behind. She shushed him and insisted that he left to work alongside Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and his wife to rebuild the territory ravaged by the war. Still, almost three years since the War of the Eagle and the Lion, Alliance territory was suffering from drought, agricultural failure and homelessness, and as king of Faerghus, Dimitri felt it was his duty to aid the surrounding lands to ensure that all were allies. Thankfully, it would only be another three days before he returned.

Byleth’s stomach had started to grow in size when he left and she remembered him crouching down and kissing the roundness of her belly, caressing it and whispering to the little prince that was inside. She didn’t know if the baby would be a boy or a girl, but Dimitri was adamant that it would be a boy.

Four months had passed since the conception of the child, which was late during the month of the Wyvern Moon. It was now the month of the Pegasus Moon and most of the snow had melted away, though clumps still clung to blue slate roof tiles and swathed the ground in small blankets. Fresh spring flowers had begun to bloom; tear-shaped snowdrops, budding violet crocus and sharp scarlet branches of holly poked through the layers of snow.

Byleth longed to venture outside and study the flowers whilst her husband was taking care of business and she had little paperwork to do, but she was confined to her bed. Dimitri had instructed Dedue to not allow his wife outside for too long, afraid that she would suffer terribly in the cold. She chided Dedue and told him that she not some delicate flower and to remember all the hard battles they had fought together.

“My lady, _this_ is a battle you have never faced before. Allow me to take care of you as High Majesty as instructed,” Dedue smiled, reaching for the piping hot bowl of soup on the tray. He brought one of the numerous pillows from the bed into the queen’s lap and placed it just beneath her rotund stomach. He put the bowl atop the pillow and dipped a spoon into it, bringing it to his own mouth and blowing on it to cool it.

He brought the spoon to the queen’s mouth and hesitantly took it, swallowing it down. The heat and spice of the broth brought a smile to her face; she almost liked the powerful burn of the chillies mixed into the soup that singed the inside of her throat. “I can feed myself, Dedue.”

The dark-skinned man smiled. “Please, indulge me this one time to take care of my queen.”

Byleth sighed and acquiesced, allowing Dedue to bring more of the soup to her mouth. He fed her in silence, only the quiet satisfied hums of the pregnant woman to fill the room every so often. Birds chirped outside and Byleth could hear the sounds of the market faintly in the distance; clamouring metal bells, merchant voices calling out to buyers, children playing and dogs barking. She sighed quietly.

“Is something amiss, Your Majesty?”

Byleth shook her head and reached for the small bowl of nuts and seeds before her. She picked at them, splitting some sunflower seeds open with the length of her nail.

“No, not really.”

“Please, it is my duty to ensure that you are happy whilst His Majesty is away. Do not hesitate to tell me anything.”

“Dedue… I wish to go outside.”

The Duscur knight frowned for a moment and she could see him running the thought through his mind. Byleth glanced out the thin frame of her window and she could see the frost collected around the inner edges of the frame. It was still early spring, and a brisk cold wind blew through the streets of Fhirdiad and Byleth knew that Dedue was attempting to dissuade her from leaving the warm comfort of her bed.

Finally, he looked at her.

“His Majesty instructed that I keep you safe.” Byleth cast her eyes downward and nodded solemnly, laying back against the pillows of her bed. “But… he told me first and foremost to keep you happy.”

Byleth’s eyes lit up and Dedue stood from her bed, leaving the tray set aside on her bedside table though he carried the now empty soup bowl in his hands. “Please make sure you dress warmly. I will wait for you at the front door, Your Majesty.”

“… thank you,” Byleth graciously smiled. Dedue bowed lowly and left her bedroom. Throwing back her bed covers, Byleth’s toes retracted when they touched the cold wooden floor until she was brave enough to stand. She arched her back and ran her hands over her large round belly, only four months into her pregnancy, though it felt like far longer. Byleth stood behind her dressing screen and tossed her long nightgown over the top of it and stripped herself of her underwear and brasserie, now completely nude. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Her belly had rounded out considerably and her breasts had also grown bigger. Without the brasserie to hold them up, they rested on her belly, areolae big, nipples puffy. Sometimes, they leaked, and she had to stuff handkerchiefs into her bra to stop the liquid seeping through her dress. Fortunately, the maids never questioned why some many handkerchiefs needed washing. Drawing on some clean underwear, she pulled them up high, until they came partly over her stomach. Her bellybutton was at an awkward stage where it was half-in, half-out, straining with the stretch of her belly. She struggled to put on a clean white brasserie, almost unable to reach the clasps behind her back but she managed.

Byleth slid on a long pale-blue gown; modest in its coverings, it came high up her neck and had long sleeves, tight to her body. The dress itself was flowing and allowed for movement and didn’t stretch nor squeeze across her belly. She smoothed it and smiled, content in the mirror.

She took a seat on her bed and with great difficulty, reached down to roll her foot into a pair of thick, woollen black tights. She could barely reach, her large belly obstructing her usual flexibility but somehow, she hoisted them up under her dress and snugly under her belly. She decided she would not even attempt to lace up her thick fur-lined snow-boots and carried them with her, reaching for her white fluffy shoulder cloak.

Dancing down the granite steps to the front door, she shivered in the chill-wind that blew in through the open door. Dedue stood just outside, smiling, facing into the winter sun. His face was still strong with a square jawline marked by scars and a tight grey bun still at the back of his head. He hadn’t changed much over the years of peace that had been bestowed upon Fodlan.

“Dedue,” Byleth piped up.

The dark-skinned man turned and then glanced down at Byleth’s wriggling feet. “My lady… your shoes!”

“I… cannot reach. Would you be so kind as to help?”

Dedue nodded eagerly and moved to kneel before Byleth. He took one of her shoes and she leaned with one hand on his strong shoulder, guiding her foot into her boot. He pulled it on tightly and snugly, helping her with the other boot, tying to laces around the back of her calves. She stared down at the back of his grey head and thanked him as he stood back upright, towering over her.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Your Majesty. Now, where would you like to go?”

“Hmm… I would like to purchase a new book. Perhaps some… children’s books.”

Dedue nodded and offered his arm to the queen, who looped her hand through it and cradled her bump with her other. “Of course.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth lay in her bed, Dimitri nuzzled on the sheets beside her, level with her stomach, one hand caressing over the bump. He stared at it lovingly, moving his hand in soothing circles over the bare skin. The queen lay in her undershirt and a pair of simple underwear, allowing the king the grace of touching her pregnant stomach.

“I was thinking of a name,” he said.

Byleth glanced down at him from her book and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yes… Egitte.”

Byleth blinked and closed her book, setting it aside. “That was your father’s middle name, was it not?”

“You are quite right. I would like my son to have a part of his grandfather in him… if that is alright with you.”

Byleth laughed and reached down to smooth her husband’s hair with her right hand, meeting his hand atop her round bump with her left. She intertwined their fingers. “Of course. Egitte Rodrigue Jeralt Blaiddyd… an extravagant name. Though, you appear so firm in your belief that it will be a boy… how so?”

Dimitri chuckled and shifted onto his elbows so that he could gaze at his beautiful pregnant wife. “I am just certain.”

“What if it is a girl?”

“I am unsure of what to call her… do you have any suggestions?”

Byleth was quiet for a moment. She frowned sadly, thinking that if only she knew her mother’s name, she would be able to share a part of her own family history with her daughter. Her eyes fell downcast and Dimitri caught the wistful sadness in his wife’s eyes, reaching up to hold her face.

“Is something the matter?”

Byleth shook her head. “No. I was simply thinking that if I knew my mother’s name, I would like to share it with our daughter… but I do not know it.”

“Byleth… I am sorry.” Dimitri whispered and shuffled further up the bed and wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her into him. She leaned her head into his chest and shoulder and pondered the thought a few moments longer, taking a steadying breath.

“I am fond of the name… Isolde.”

“Isolde?”

“Yes… I read it once in a tale. She was a powerful woman ruling over an ice kingdom in the story and I think, if our daughter were to become queen, it would be very fitting.”

Dimitri smiled and kissed her forehead. “Yes, I agree. Fhirdiad is a fiercely cold land… I think it is a wonderful name for a daughter. Perhaps Isolde Patricia Blaiddyd…” There was a pause and then he grinned teasingly. “It is a pity we shall first have a son.”

Byleth pouted and looked at up at him, sticking out her lower lip in a pout and she pounded against his unarmoured chest playfully with her fist. Dimitri feigned a pained groan and laughed, curling his body against his wife’s more, returning his eyes to her stomach.

“I cannot wait.”

“I agree. I wish to be able to train again… this pregnant body of mine is frustrating. I cannot even put on my own shoes!”

Dimitri laughed aloud once more. “It is a task I do not mind helping you with, my love.”

“It is humiliating! A queen asking her husband to help her put on her shoes… how ridiculous.”

“You fret too much, my dear. You are more beautiful now than ever before.” Dimitri nuzzled his nose into Byleth’s neck, ignoring her embarrassed protests and instead enjoying the light pink blush dusting her cheek. It was true; he loved her pregnant body. Her stomach was round, and he loved to caress it and press his ear against it and listen, though he still hadn’t heard anything yet. There was something childish in the back of his brain that told him he would be able to hear the baby one day soon and so he kept listening as best he could. Of course, her breasts had swollen incredibly too, and he did not miss that sometimes, liquid stained the front of Byleth’s shirt where her nipples were. In all honesty, the thought of his wife lactating so heavily made his cheeks burn scarlet with shame; it was an arousing thought, and one he had not even comprehended until he saw her wonderful pregnant body. She had a naturally beautiful glow about her face, her skin dewy and eyes bright, hair especially silky and he put it all down to the blessing of the baby.

There was a knock on the door.

“Professor! Ah, sorry! I mean… Byleth!” a cheerful voice called from behind the door. Dimitri stood and opened the door, welcoming Annette and Mercedes into the room. Both women had come to see Byleth and how her pregnancy was coming along. When she told them, both were ecstatic, screaming through the halls with happiness, unable to contain themselves. Annette had thrown her arms around her former professor’s shoulders and Mercedes gave her a far gentler embrace. They had married too, and Byleth remembered their gracious weddings.

Mercedes married a commoner man, something, in part, Byleth suspected she would do. Her strong dislike of Crests lead her to seek out a man who loved her for herself after being bombarded throughout her entire life with marriage proposals, in part due to her adoptive father trying to take advantage of her crest. The man was wonderful and treated her right, an apothecary by trade, the two spent most of their time brewing medicines and travelling to tend to the weak and sick.

Annette’s marriage, however, had largely shocked both Byleth and Dimitri. She became betrothed to Felix, to the shock of everyone else around them. He claimed to have fallen in love with her beautiful singing voice and Annette seemed besotted with him too.

Annette skipped into the bedroom, straight past Dimitri and to her friend laying in the bed. Byleth tugged the blanket to cover herself but Annette didn’t seemed to care, ginger curls bouncing as she leapt onto the bed and embraced the queen tightly.

“Annette, please be careful,” Mercedes chided, allowing Dimitri to take her hand and kiss the back of her palm, curtseying before her king. Mercedes set down a basket at the foot of Byleth’s bed and stood beside her.

“Professor, it’s so good to see you!” Annette smiled brightly. Byleth laughed and drew back from the tight embrace, holding the red head by the shoulders.

“I am not your professor any longer, I am just Byleth.” Annette huffed her cheeks out, annoyed with herself; no matter how hard she tried, she still forgot to call her old professor by her first name now that she was queen and archbishop. Despite her titles, Byleth insisted on being called by her first name by her old students and close friends. Mercedes stroked a hand through Byleth’s silky jade hair.

“You look positively radiant, Byleth,” the gentle woman smiled. The simple gold wedding band on her finger caught the sunlight when she put her hand to her face. The queen nodded and glanced over at Dimitri who appeared to stand awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to do with himself now that there were three fawning women in the room.

She gestured for him to come over and he did so, somewhat reluctantly and sat beside his wife on the bed, holding her hand and stroking the back of it.

“Ah, that’s right! We brought you some presents!” Annette smiled, taking a hold of the basket Mercedes was holding. She reached into it and pulled out a small hand-sewn bear. In all honesty, it was not that well made with visible lopsided stitches, mis-matched button eyes and an adorable blue bowtie tied around its neck. Byleth held the light brown coloured bear in her hands and felt a flutter in her chest. She stared down at it and tugged on one of its little arms.

“I made it…” Annette said softly. “I know that it’s not that well-made but… I wanted the baby to have something to cuddle with at night, you know?” she smiled. Dimitri took the bear from his wife’s hands and gazed at it, his throat tightening, and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it to stop his lip from trembling with emotion. Byleth could see her husband swelling with emotion and so she took Annette’s hand in her own.

“Thank you, it is wonderful. I am sure the baby will love it.”

“We have more,” the red head continued, pulling more items out of the basket; a more intricately woven cream-coloured crocheted blanket that Mercedes had made, emblazoned with the logo of Faerghus in silver and blue. She had also made a pair of small woollen shoes for the baby, tiny in the palm of Dimitri’s hand. Annette laid out several bottles of perfume, scented bathing oils and various other liquids for Byleth to use, varying in fragrances such as rose, lavender, sharp spice, and olive.

Finally, she took out and handed Byleth a small bundle of fabric. It was cheesecloth tied up tightly with a piece of delicate rope, so Byleth tugged it open and in her hand was a small pile of brightly coloured scarlet dust. She pinched some between her forefinger and thumb and brought it to her nose, inhaling sharply. The scent was strong, overwhelmingly so, and the spice singed her nostril hairs, but she _loved_ it.

“You said you’d been craving spicy things… so Felix managed to get some of the spiciest herbs on the market. I haven’t tasted it myself but judging by his face when he put some in his mouth, I’d say it’s fairly strong,” Annette laughed, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover her giggle. Byleth offered her scarlet-tinted fingers to Dimitri, who sniffed them and then recoiled instantly, coughing sharply, eyes watering.

“Gods, what on _earth_ is that?! Byleth, my dear, surely you cannot enjoy such a powerful smell and taste,” he said, still trying to clear his throat.

“I think it smells wonderful. We should give it to Dedue so that he may cook new wondrous things for us,” she replied. She wiped her fingers into her handkerchief and re-tied the spicy back up in the cloth, smiling brightly at both Mercedes and Annette. “Thank you both, dearly. These gifts are tremendous, I cannot express my thanks enough.”

Mercedes gave Annette a glance and then let a smile creep across her lips. “Well… there is one more gift we can give you.”

“Oh?”

Mercedes nodded, folding her hands before her gown neatly and formally. “I have discovered a new type of magic with my husband… we experimented and have found a method of determining the gender of a baby.”

Byleth’s mouth fell open and Dimitri’s eyes went wide. They instantly turned to stare at one another; they could find out, before the baby was born, if they would have a son or daughter. They searched one another’s eyes and came to the same conclusion wordlessly.

“Is it safe?” Dimitri asked. Mercedes nodded.

“Of course. I have practiced this many a time; all I will do is spread some of this oil,” she picked up a vial, “onto your stomach and then Annette and I can detect your baby’s heartbeat. From this, we can tell if the baby is healthy and its gender, if that is what you want.” Her calm azure gaze flickered between the king and queen who both eagerly nodded in tandem. They would finally settle the debate once and for all.

Annette climbed onto the large-scale bed and shifted onto her knees so that Byleth could lay in the centre of the bed. Dimitri sat beside his wife, near the top of the bed and Mercedes still stood at the bedside. She gingerly lowered the bedsheets from Byleth’s stomach and smiled, uncorking the vial of clear oil. She poured it onto her hands and into Annette’s waiting palms, both mages warming the oil between their palms before placing their hands on Byleth’s belly.

The queen gasped and hid her smile as warm gentle hands rubbed and rolled over her round stomach. Annette seemed transfixed, making sure to coat her half thoroughly. Mercedes spoke. “This oil is imbued with a special herb that allows me to heal any illnesses. Regardless if the baby is well or not, I can use this herb to detect the baby’s heartbeat and from that, it’s gender. It is a new kind of magic that my husband and I are especially proud of.”

“As you should be… it is revolutionary,” Dimitri whispered in awe, listening to Mercedes. She had always been a talented magic-user and wanted to use her magic to help others and so what better way than to help ascertain the help of the royal baby.

The two enchantresses locked their gazes and then nodded, a warm orange glow casting from their palms. Golden sparkles danced from their fingertips and decorated Byleth’s belly, a warm orange bloom radiating across her pregnant stomach. Dimitri watched the tiny golden glimmers escaping the women’s hands, stealing glances at his wife’s mesmerised face. Her eyes were shining wonderfully, and she smiled proudly at her own stomach.

“I can sense the baby’s heartbeat,” Mercedes said gently.

“Me too!” Annette beamed happily, smiling brightly.

“I-Is it healthy?” Dimitri inquired, leaning forward anxiously. Byleth was happy to see her husband’s concern for their unborn child and he was staring between Annette and Mercedes nervously. Annette nodded.

“Yes! I can feel his heartbeat! He’s perfectly healthy!” Annette beamed.

Dimitri’s breath hitched in his throat and he brought a knuckle up to his mouth, biting on the back of it to try and control his emotions. He could feel the happy hot tears pricking at his eyes and his chest heaved sporadically with shaky breath. “It is… a boy?”

Annette nodded eagerly and Dimitri huffed, happier beyond what words could express. He reclined back into the bed, swelling with pride and he almost bit through the skin of his knuckle trying not to cry before the women. However, Mercedes held a concerned expression on her face.

“Annette… are you… sure?”

A wave of panic cascaded over Byleth. She tried to sit upright. “Is the baby… not healthy?”

Mercedes shook her head. “No, the baby is perfectly fine, do not concern yourself. But… the baby is a girl.”

Byleth stared at her husband. How could such a thing be possible? “How can the baby be both a boy and a girl?”

Mercedes shook her head, confused. Annette’s eyes were wide too, staring incredulously at her golden glowing hands, trying to think of every possible outcome. She gasped.

“Are there… t-two?” she stuttered.

Dimitri and Byleth stared wide-eyed at one another. _No. No, it was impossible. There was no way there were two babies, were there?_ But Annette and Mercedes’ eyes met and there seemed to be some kind of agreement between them. A nervous smile slid across Byleth’s lips and she shook her head, putting a hand on her forehead, staring at Dimitri, laughing incredulously. The couple were at a loss for words, unable to believe that there were two babies currently inside the queen’s growing stomach.

“I thought you were especially… large, considering your current state of pregnancy,” Mercedes noted. “I merely assumed it was because the baby would be imbued with the power of two major crests and that it might cause exponential growth. I have never detected two babies at the same time before. Allow me to try something.”

Mercedes closed her eyes and made her hands into a triangle, spreading her hands out in an expanding shape across the surface of Byleth’s stomach. A translucent layer of golden dust sparkled across her skin, glittering as it fell until it landed against her skin. It glowed brightly as it descended upon her, seemingly seeping into her belly. Her violet crest of Flames, the crest of the Goddess glowed brightly and then, another brand began to glow against her skin. Faintly, at first, in a subtle lilac colour, the crest of Blaiddyd bloomed upon her stomach. And then another. Two crests of Blaidydd, bright and clear, a dazzling purple colour shined against Byleth’s stomach, one either side of her bellybutton.

And then a third began to glow.

“Oh, goodness,” Mercedes gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Three?! You’re having three?!” Annette practically screeched.

Dimitri and Byleth stared at one another, aghast. Happiness had turned to disbelief and had now manifested itself into pure, unfiltered panic. _How on earth were they going to raise three children?_


	3. A New Idiosyncracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri bathes his wife and she confides in him her worries. Overcome with emotion, they make love and Dimitri discovers a new quirk for his wife's pregnant body.
> 
> Lactation kink. Slightly shorter chapter.

#### 10th of Pegasus Moon, 11XX

_Triplets._

Dimitri emptied another cup of hot water down his wife’s back in the bathtub. The castle allowed the royal couple to have their own private bathhouse. It was a beautiful room, made of smoothly chiselled sand-coloured granite across the walls and the floors where some steps ascended into the centre of the room. A huge square stone bathtub sat in the middle of the floor, elegant and filled to the brim with hot water, heated by powerful magic that Byleth had cast years ago, gracing all of the people of Fhirdiad with hot water.

Dimitri ran a hand over his wife’s back, massaging into the nape of her neck and her shoulders. Only the tips of her hair was wet. She sat, staring into the water at her own pregnant belly. Before, she gazed at it proudly, with wonder, wishing that she could soon hold her baby in her arms and see the blissful, proud expression on Dimitri’s face. But now… she only felt worry.

“Byleth.”

His voice was quiet, but it still echoed around the chamber-like bathroom. She turned her head to look at him, big blue eyes swimming with anxiety. He pressed a hand to her face.

“We will get through this.”

She nodded her head solemnly. All her life, Byleth had never given being a mother any second thought having not known her own. The concept of raising a family was totally alien and indifferent to her until she married Dimitri. Gazing out of the castle’s windows and wandering the streets of Fhirdiad, she soon found herself longing to have a child of her own. She confided in Manuela one day, having met her after a stunning opera performance; the woman was still a valuable mentor and an ‘experienced’ woman. Her words were kind; Manuela smiled and told her it was perfectly natural to have these feelings, that they were ‘maternalistic’ and that she would make a wonderful mother one day, when the time was right. For many months after, Byleth busied herself with books on motherhood, trying her best to learn about what would make a good mother. She couldn’t even ask Dimitri how his own mother had raised him since she was dead too.

Byleth was terrified that she wouldn’t know how to be a loving mother.

“I am afraid.”

“… I would be lying if I am not slightly fearful too. But together, we can do this.” Dimitri raised another bucket of warm water and rolled it on her shoulder so that it streamed down her front and her back at the same time. He sat on a low stool beside the bath, the sleeves of a black shirt rolled up to his elbows. He had some of his hair tied up at the back of his head too so that he could better see with his lone good eye.

“No. I am afraid that I will not be a good mother.”

“Byleth.”

Her hands fisted under the water and she brought them up to smooth over her wet stomach, leaning back in the bathtub and staring up at the ceiling. “I never knew my mother and I know barely anything about her. All I know is that she was kind, smart and a wonderful cook. Jeralt said that she liked flowers too and… that is all I know about her. I have spent no time with a female mother figure, throughout my entire life and so… I am afraid that I will not be a good mother to our children.”

“_Oh, Byleth, my love,_” Dimitri whispered. He leaned forward and pulled her head into his neck and shoulder, her forehead leaning against him. Her eyes slid shut and she tried to steady her trembling lower lip, afraid she would cry at any moment. “Please do not cry. I hate to see you so upset.”

He withdrew from her and caressed her gentle face with his thumbs, rubbing her tears away, staring back at her. “You will be a wonderful mother.”

“How can you be so sure?” she trembled.

“You have shown me all these years what a caring woman you are; throughout our years as professor and student, you cared for me -not just me, _all of us_\- and brought out the best in us, turning us not only into formidable fighters but into young people capable of achieving whatever we wish. After you disappeared for five years, the first thing you did when you came back… was come to me. I will never forget that.” Dimitri smiled wistfully, holding one of her hands and intertwining their fingers. “I will never forget how warm your hands were that day. You saved me that day and I don’t think you realise, even to this day, how far into my own madness I was lost, drowning and unable to climb back out… but you gave me your hand and you rescued me from myself. I would not be half the man that I am today without you, regardless of whether or not we married.”

Byleth hiccupped and let fresh hot tears tumble down her face. Dimitri continued.

“But you chose me… to this day, I do not know how I became so lucky to have a woman as beautiful and strong as you by my side. But I thank the Goddess. And now,” he laughed breathily, “you have graced me with the opportunity of fatherhood, a blessing I never thought would be bestowed upon me. And yet…”

Dimitri’s hand sank into the warm water and ran over his wife’s belly. She shivered under his calloused but gentle touch. “I have been blessed not once, not twice, but _thrice._ You have given me the greatest wish I could ever ask for and I promise, I vow, with every ounce of my being to do my best to raise these children with you. I will protect you and care for you and cherish you.”

Byleth whimpered and threw her arms around Dimitri’s neck, pulling him into her dripping body, crying openly into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her equally as tight, only the edge of the stone bath between them.

“D-Dimitri…”

“I made a promise to you on our wedding day. I promised that I would protect you and love you until the die I day and I do not intend on doing that so easily. So please…” Dimitri drew back from his wife’s tight embrace and kissed her lips, puffy and wet with tears. “Do not cry and do not be afraid.”

Byleth hiccupped again and nodded, holding his face in her hands. She traced her fingers over the front of his eyepatch and through the loose blonde strands falling from his makeshift ponytail. She breathed a laugh. “What did I do to deserve a husband so wonderful.”

“Surely you jest, it is _you_ who is wonderful,” he replied, kissing the edge of her palm and wrist. “Come, let us finish your bath. I wish to lie with you.”

Byleth nodded and turned around in the bath, splashing the water of her bump and her legs, bathing them in the lavender scented oil Mercedes and Annette had gifted her. Dimitri filled up the cup and with a gentle hand under his wife’s chin, he tilted her head back. He moved the same hand to her head and created a shield so that when the warm water washed over her silky green hair, it didn’t run into her face. He washed her hair with the warm water a few times, scratching at her scalp with his blunt fingernails to massage the lavender oil into her hair.

She sighed happily, blessed to have a husband who cherished her so deeply. His hands moved against her scalp in circles and emptied the cup of water over her head twice more until he stood, fingers now wrinkled from being in the water so long.

Dimitri held out a hand to Byleth, who took it and he supported her back with his other hand. She stood steadily, arching her back backwards slightly to stretch out the muscles of her aching back. Byleth had been in several fierce battles, ones that had left her aching and hurt for days but none compared to the sheer weight of carrying three babies at once for over four months… and she had many more months to come.

She placed her foot on the edge of the bath and then onto Dimitri’s stool. He had seen her naked body countless times before and he still found himself in awe every time, especially now that she was with child; her stomach was round, bellybutton poking outwards and her breasts were heavy. They were large prior to her pregnancy, but now they seemed to swell, and her nipples had also gotten large and puffy. They rested against her stomach, heavy and pendulous and he wanted to feel the generous substance in his palms soon.

Her body was shiny and slick with water, the scent of lavender invading his senses. His eyes ran up her thighs, still muscled but now plumper and the four violet crest marks tattooed into her stomach; her own on her navel and three Blaiddyd crest marks in a crown over her belly. He stepped close to her, uncaring that her body soaked his clothes.

“May I carry you?”

Byleth laughed. “You need not ask.”

Dimitri grinned and swept his one arm under Byleth’s knees and kept the other around her shoulders, cradling her in a bridal hold. She felt heavier in his hands and he couldn’t help the swell in his heart knowing that it was him who had caused her to be heavier with the weight of the children inside her. Carefully, barefoot against the cool tiles, Dimitri ascended the shallow staircase back to their shared bedroom. He pushed the door open with his back and laid his wife down on the bed gently.

Moving to their dresser, Dimitri pulled out a clean towel, made of the finest goat’s fur so that it was the perfect balance between fluffy and rough. He tossed it recklessly at Byleth and it landed on top of her crown of jade hair. She huffed and peered out playfully from beneath the towel with those big blue eyes. Dimitri stood before her and tousled the towel against her hair, rubbing it between his hands and drying her hair.

She sat and allowed him to do so, enjoying the way his hands roughly rubbed the towel against her scalp. He held the towel over her head so that she couldn’t see him and when she tugged the towel off her head, there he was, centimetres before her, with a lop-sided grin on her face.

“Goddess, I love you,” he said to her, kissing her quickly. Byleth blinked, caught off guard and smiled, hair fluffed up and wild from the tousling and she swiftly sought a kiss of her own.

“I love you too.”

“Come. Sit on the bed. I will brush your hair,” Dimitri offered. He was lavishing her with love; not that she would complain, of course, but clearly the pregnancy had affected him so strongly, he thought she was more deserving of his love than usual. She shifted to sit in the middle of the bed on her knees, roaming her hands over her bump as Dimitri picked up the silver hairbrush that he had gifted her for one of her birthdays and took a space behind her.

The king took his queen’s hair gently in his hands and brushed the fine pine bristles through her hair. He combed around her temples and brushed her bangs backwards and then tried to put them back into place though Byleth huffed and blew them upwards so that they didn’t fall into her eyes. He was exceedingly delicate, sweeping all of the hair around her one shoulder. He leaned his face down closer to her neck and breathed in her fresh lavender scent.

“Hmm… Dimitri,” Byleth whispered. She leaned her head back against him so that her husband’s lips grazed her skin. She shivered at the very slightest touch, craving him more and more. He was treating her so gently, she wished to really feel him with his hands all over her body.

“_Touch me,_” she breathed.

Dimitri exhaled throatily into her neck, kissing the soft skin, hands skimming up and down her arms. Byleth tilted her head to the side more so that his lips could kiss over her neck, trailing over her shoulder and across her shoulder blade. His hands came from her arms and sneaked their way under her heavy breasts, squeezing them and massaging them upwards.

Byleth groaned and rocked her hips back against Dimitri’s and she felt him stiffen behind her. He breathed against her shoulder and grazed his teeth over her soft skin, biting as gently as he could muster, trying to steady himself. He rolled her breasts in his strong palms and squeezed them more aggressively, fingers engulfed by her heavy bosom. He tweaked her nipples with his fingers.

She gasped and mewled, gazing down at where his fingers were rolling her sensitive and swollen nipples between his thumb and forefingers. Byleth’s cheeks turned crimson when she felt her breasts twinge with a sharp pain in her nipples and then they leaked, dribbling a pale yellow-white liquid out and over her husband’s fingers. At first, he didn’t notice, still lavishing his wife’s shoulder with kisses.

It wasn’t until her body twitched violently that he peered over her shoulder, down at his moist fingers. He blinked.

“Byleth…”

“I-I… I’m sorry, my body reacted automatically… allow me to clean it up,” she gasped, trying to reach for the towel that had dried her hair when Dimitri pulled her back into his hard chest, holding her in his arms.

“It is quite alright; it is perfectly natural… though… I cannot help the stirring I feel in my chest seeing you… produce milk like this.” Dimitri swallowed, rubbing his fingers and palms into her breasts, massaging the milk into his wife’s skin. She was embarrassed and yet at ease with her husband, knowing that he in fact enjoyed her motherly body and the changes that came with it.

Dimitri pulled back from his wife and allowed her to lay down, curling into her side. He smoothed the green hair from her face and chuckled softly; she was positively irresistible with those flushed cheeks, betraying the embarrassment in those deep blue eyes. He leaned down to her and pressed their lips to one another.

Their lips slid against each other’s comfortably, tongues dancing passionately, needily and Byleth’s body shivered. She was unusually desperate for her husband, pressing her lips with greater force against his and if it weren’t for her huge pregnant belly, she would have rolled him into his back and straddled him already. Instead, she opted to lay on her back, pulling on the front of his shirt, wanting him to be as naked as she was.

“Touch me more,” she gasped, forcing her tongue into her husband’s mouth. Dimitri’s breath hitched, surprised by his wife’s growing hunger and he allowed her to control the kiss and to pull the buttons on his shirt undone. She practically tore the last few open, growling lowly in her throat. He drew back and let a sly smirk cross his slick lips.

“My… you appear desperate tonight, my love…”

“I do not know what it is… all I know is that you need to me touch me _immediately,_” she commanded, a serious expression crossing her face. Byleth leaned slightly on her side to turn her body towards Dimitri and hitched one of her legs up onto Dimitri’s hip. He curled into her on his side too, lowering his lips to her throat and collarbones, nipping sharply with his teeth.

“Of course.”

“You do not have to be so gentle with me… I wish to feel your touches and so, please, do not treat me as some delicate flower…” Byleth begged, fingers pulling into Dimitri’s hair. Her words ignited a slow-burning fire in the pit of his stomach, and he snarled into her skin, and against his better judgement, he did as she asked and bit down against her throat. Byleth cried out and bit her lip, enjoying the rough feeling of her husband’s teeth sinking into her skin.

Dimitri’s teeth scraped over her pale skin and he grazed over her collarbone. Her hips rocked up against his with need, but he felt the strong bump of her stomach first, a stuttered breath escaping his lips. He felt filthy, to be so aroused by his wife’s pregnant body but her heavier breasts and extra plump thighs were stirring an excitement deep within him that he could not resist. One hand came and forcefully gripped one of her breasts, the other coming down with a harsh smack against her thigh and ass.

With a firm squeeze, Byleth keened her hips back into Dimitri’s groping hand. His hungry mouth came and clamped down over her nipple and he sucked. Momentarily mortified, she felt that familiar sting in her nipple and knew that Dimitri had drawn out some of her milk. She watched, wide-eyed, afraid of his reaction but he hummed happily and swallowed it down.

In truth, it was not unpleasant; slightly more bitter than the usual milk from Fhirdiad’s cows but he did not dislike it. He enjoyed the particular taste dancing across his taste-buds and tongue and he decided to swallow it, letting the liquid roll down his throat.

“As ever… you taste divine,” Dimitri grinned, running a milky tongue over his lips. Byleth positively shuddered and drew her husband’s head back to her breast, urging him to suckle once more. He obliged and sucked against her nipple, and soon she became accustomed to the slight stinging in her nipple -though he was careful with his teeth. He could not draw mouthfuls of milk from her since Byleth had not been lactating for an extended period. It was enough though to satisfy his newfound quirk.

“Gods, take me…” Byleth gasped, Dimitri’s fingers finding their way between her legs, stunned by the slick wetness already coating her folds and sticking her plump thighs together.

“You are already this prepared for me to take you?” he smirked, pushing on his wife’s body so that she rolled to face the other way. He quickly stripped himself completely so that he could press his muscled chest to her back, hand skimming over her bump before dipping back to her sopping pussy. She hissed between her teeth when his fingers tortuously skimmed over her clit. She bucked her hips back against him and Dimitri groaned, his cock sliding between the crack of her ass.

“I cannot hold myself back around you… please hurry, take me, Dimitri,” Byleth begged, already lost in her lust. Her hormones wild and body burning, she could not control her own mouth anymore, reduced to begging within mere minutes. Dimitri breathed against her neck and nipped at her earlobe, dipping his fingers between her folds and then coating his own cock with her slick.

“I cannot hold myself back either… this body of yours… I find it… overwhelmingly arousing…” he admitted. Dimitri took a hold of one of his wife’s thighs and lifted it upwards as far as her body would allow him, knee bent at a ninety-degree angle and he could see just how wanting her pregnant body was for him. He wanted to fill her with his seed over and over again and produce a large family with her.

Lining himself up, Byleth quivered. “Please, hurry…”

“Say it once more,” Dimitri breathed into her ear, kissing her hair, rocking his hips up gently so that the crown of his cock, rubbed through her rosy folds. Byleth crumbled.

“Please, Dimitri, _take me,_ I need to feel you inside… fill me up over and over again,” she cried out twisting her neck to bury her face into the bed sheets and pillows. The king growled and hissed between his teeth when her words tickled his ears, a carnal desire taking over as he thrust in deeply, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from Byleth. She turned her head free and gasped for air.

“F-Forgive me… I may not last long… you feel… particularly tight this evening,” he grunted, drawing back with great concentration and then he thrust back in. Byleth moaned once more, a sharp cry tumbling from her lips every time Dimitri pumped in, his fingers sinking deeper into the fleshy thickness of her raised thigh.

“Ah, _Gods_… faster, please,” Byleth hissed, her one arm winding down her body to toy with her own clit, circling it between her fingers quickly. Dimitri watched her, panting open-mouthed as she gave her pussy the attention it needed, pressing incessantly against the hardened nub.

“To think… the pregnant queen of Faerghus… w-would be so… obscene,” he rasped, teasing her. Byleth’s nipples were leaking uncontrollably, milk rolling down the flesh of her breasts, staining the bed sheets with more than just sweat and slick. Dimitri’s hips were quick and rough, falling out of whatever rhythm they previous had.

“D-Dimitri… I am… c-close…”

“M-Me too, my queen… let yourself come undone… for me,” he groaned, frowning and gritting his teeth tightly together as he thrust one final time, unable to hold himself back any longer with his eyes glued to the milk spurting from her breasts, spattering across the bed sheets. His fingers sank into her thigh and he knew he would be leaving deep bruises in her thick skin.

Cock throbbing, Dimitri emptied himself inside his already pregnant wife, somehow hoping that through magic, he would impregnate her further. He painted her inside white with ropes of cum, every last drop being milk out of his cock by his wife’s tight pussy. The feeling of him pulsing inside of her sent Byleth over the edge too and she squeezed her one nipple hard, milk cascading down the roll of her breast freely.

Her pussy tightened around him and Dimitri almost whimpered; it was tighter than he’d ever felt it before. As she spasmed and he cradled her, he could feel himself becoming more and more addicted to his wife’s expecting body.

Together they came down from their highs, exhausted and sweaty, bodies sticking together as Dimitri withdrew from his wife’s pussy. He let go of her leg and eased it down against her body. He continued to stay close to her, smoothing a hand over her milk-soaked breasts.

“I must confess… this was not a quirk I gave second thought,” he laughed breathily. Byleth hummed; she too, had not considered that her body would now begin to produce milk regularly and that such things could occur when she made love to her husband.

“I do not mind… if you enjoy my body,” she smiled. Dimitri breathed in against the back of her neck. He took an unused pillow from somewhere beneath his head and brought it around, propping it beneath his wife’s stomach. It was something she had begun to do to help her sleep.

“What did I do to deserve you,” he murmured into her skin. “Though… I suppose we should retake that bath.”

“Hmm… lay with me first; I am too tired to move.”

“Of course.” Silence fell between them, a smile across both their lips until Dimitri spoke once more. “Would you care to eat soon?”

“Yes… perhaps something spicy.”

“You eat spicy foods regularly now, my dear,” he laughed. “Why not something different?”

“It is not me who craves it, but the babies… though I am sure Dedue is not against cooking up such large quantities of his homeland's food,” she giggled, allowing her eyes to slide shut, suddenly heavy.

“I believe you are correct,” Dimitri grinned, kissing his wife’s neck as they fell into a comfortable slumber, wrapped in one another’s embrace.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come. The children are born.
> 
> Short sweet chapter to wrap up. No smut, just cute Dadmitri and Momleth featuring heartfelt Dedue.

#### 31st of Blue Sea Moon, 11XX

_The day had come._

The last day of the Blue Sea Moon, Byleth had awoken during the night feeling an excruciating pain in her abdomen. Her long groan roused her husband, who turned over and tried to put an arm around her sleepily, trying to draw her into his chest but she bucked her hips off the bed, clutching onto her stomach.

Immediately, Dimitri sat up and he swept the jade hair from Byleth’s face. Her eyes were scrunched tightly shut and she was panting, puffing her cheeks out with heaving breaths, head tilted back so that she could open her airways and try to get as much air into her body as possible.

She had kicked her half of the bedsheets away from her body and her legs were splayed open. Dimitri put a hand on her thigh, and he found his palm sticking to her sweat. Bewildered and still disorientated, Dimitri sat up from bed and ran from his room, calling desperately throughout the castle for any help, for the nurses and for any guard that could possibly help his wife.

Women ran to his room and past the king into the royal bedchamber. Dimitri could hear his wife crying out and through the doorway could see her tossing her green hair back and forth frantically against the pillow. He stared helplessly as Manuela brushed past him and gave him a determined affirmed look and then shut the door, just as a piercing scream ripped from Byleth’s throat.

The king deflated.

He sat in the private living chambers on his luxurious sofa, alone. His hair hung over his face as all he could hear were the sounds of her screams echoing through two thick wooden doors. Dimitri could only imagine the painful contortions of his wife’s body and the agony she must have been feeling; he wanted to be by her side, to hold her hand and help her in any way that he could but knew that his presence would only interfere with the nurses trying their best to save his wife and help her through her labour. A deeper part of him also knew that the sight of blood would turn him wild; that thick coppery smell filling his nostrils still stirred his animalistic side. He would not allow himself to behave so disgustingly before his wife.

“Your Majesty.”

Dimitri didn’t turn to look up and knew that it was Dedue stood in the doorway. The Duscur man slowly approached and took in the king’s appearance; his hair hung over his face and covered his exhausted expression. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his lids were heavy, but they stayed open, vacantly staring at the carpeted ground beneath his bare feet. He wore a pair of loose black slacks but was shirtless otherwise; Dedue had seen Dimitri’s bare back and chest numerous times and yet the countless deep scars embedded into his skin astounded him every time. The fireplace was unlit.

“What kind of man am I, Dedue.”

“Your Majesty?”

Dimitri laughed to himself. “I cannot even be beside my wife during her most painful hours. I am the one who brought this pain upon her.”

Dedue paused and stood before Dimitri before kneeling in front of him. “Forgive my impertinence but you have not brought pain upon Her Majesty Byleth; in fact, you have been given a blessing.”

“A blessing? My wife’s screams are a blessing?”

Dedue pursed his lips tightly. He stared at the head of Dimitri’s hair, unsure of what to say, watching as the king trembled when a painful shriek echoed from the room beside them. He saw Dimitri’s hands clench into white knuckled fists and tentatively, the vassal took the king’s hands in his own and held on tightly. His large brown hands engulfed Dimitri’s and he squeezed.

“You used to like it when I held your hand when you got angry when we were younger. Do you remember? When we were children?”

“How could I forget,” Dimitri said bitterly.

“Forgive me; I understand your pain. You did not have a pleasant childhood. But… it was a wondrous time for me.”

Dimitri huffed a laugh through his nose. He did not retract his hands from Dedue’s firm but gentle grip.

“The circumstances of our first encounter were not gracious. Though through the fire and the dust, I remember seeing your bright blue-eyes and crown of golden hair racing for me, pulling me from the rubble of my own destroyed home. Younger than me, you were my saviour and for that, I am eternally grateful.”

Dimitri had heard the speech hundreds of times before; Dedue’s devotion was unwavering and he had heard countless recollections of how he had rescued Dedue at barely ten years old. Selfishly, he could only think of how irrelevant his vassal’s words were at a time where his wife was agonizingly screaming in the room next door.

“I wish for you to know that I will aid you in whatever way I can.” Dedue paused and then he laughed, something Dimitri rarely heard. “I have heard fatherhood is the most challenging task asked of a man.”

A small smile graced the king’s lips and finally, he lifted his weary head. The king met the clear green eyes of his most loyal knight, vassal and closest friend and turned his white knuckles over so that he held onto Dedue’s hands tightly.

“Thank you, my dear friend. I will be sure to take all the help that I can get.”

“You will be the most wonderful father.”

Dimitri faltered and cast his gaze back at the floor. “Byleth revealed to me many months ago that she was worried she would not be an exceptional mother. I reassured her because she is the kindest and most intelligent woman I have ever met and her compassion would not go wasted upon our children; she will be wholly devoted, without thinking, I am sure. Though… I cannot help but think that perhaps it is me who will not be the acceptable parent.”

“Who is to say the same will not apply to you, Your Majesty?”

“I am a beast, Dedue. You have seen the way I am; I have slaughtered hundreds of men and their blood still stains my hands. Their faces still haunt me… but the women and children. They are what haunt me the most. How can I be a father when I have claimed the lives of so many innocent young children?”

Dimitri’s hands trembled and his shoulders shook. Another scream from Byleth rang out. Dedue remained in silence as a baby’s subdued cry came through the walls.

“You are a changed man, Your Majesty. You have become a competent and well-loved king; the lands of Faerghus and Fhirdiad are prosperous, the people are happy, and the lands are calm with the hush of peace. I am unsure if I am within my place to claim such things, but I am sure you are also a wonderful husband to her Majesty the Queen. I have seen her smile and she often speaks of you highly. Your alliances with the other territories have brought peace well outside our own-borders and your work does not go unrecognised even outside of Fodlan. I do not wish to see or hear you think unwell of yourself.”

“Dedue…”

The door to the royal bedchambers opened with a creak and both men swung their heads around. A hand clung to the edge of the door, painted orange nails clinging on a fluffy white shawl hung from one shoulder. Manuela practically staggered from the room, hair frizzy, fluffy and horribly askew and her eye make-up was also smudged. Her hands and the tips of her fingers looked red, as if they were strained with effort. She let an exhausted smile across her lips as Dimitri stood.

“Congratulations, Dimitri… oh, I mean, Your Majesty.”

His heart swelled and leapt in his chest and Dedue finally rose too. The two men shared a look and then with a hand, Dedue gestured for Dimitri to start towards his bedroom. On shaking legs, Dimitri’s bare clammy feet slapped against the stone floor. He peered over Manuela’s shoulder into bedroom and all breath left his body.

His wife, Byleth, lay in the bed, white sheets covering her visibly drained body. Even in her wearied state, she was beautiful; the lit candle beside her danced an orange glow across her face, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion but staring lovingly at the small bundle in her arms. Her jade hair was slicked back from her head, coated with sweat but she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Dimitri staggered into the room with Dedue closely following behind though he remained in the doorway. Sat on either side of the bed were Mercedes and Annette, each holding another small bundle. All three were wrapped in white sheets and he attempted to peer at them.

Finding his way to his wife’s side, he stared at the baby in her arms. It was small, so impossibly small and quiet; it appeared like it was sleeping but sometimes stirred and gurgled. The blanket was wrapped snugly around its head and so he couldn’t see any hair but could tell it shared the same hair colour as his own from the pale blonde eyelashes tickling it’s plump and rosy cheeks. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch it, his first child, held himself back, instead opting to kiss the crown of his wife’s head.

“I am sure you were wonderful,” he whispered to her. She laughed quietly.

“I am glad you were not present, in all honesty… you would have been horrified.”

“Nonsense,” he laughed in return. Byleth smiled and slowly turned, wincing as she ached and attempted to pass the bundle to Dimitri. He hesitated and she looked up at him.

“Would you like to hold your son?”

“My… son?”

Byleth nodded and tucked the blanket back under the baby’s chin. The baby boy gurgled quietly again; how could Dimitri possibly control his strength around something so small and fragile? He was terrified of dropping the baby, holding it too tightly, crushing it and so many other things. Regardless, he extended his arms awkwardly in front of him so that Byleth could pass the child to him. He took the bundle and then angled his elbow so that the baby’s head and neck nestled in the crook of his arm. The rest of his arm came under the baby’s back and his palm cupped the baby’s feet. His son was barely the length of his forearm.

“This is…”

“Yes, this is Egitte. Your son,” Byleth smiled, resting her head against Dimitri’s arm. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as she gazed down at his first-born son; the baby’s eyes were closed and it wriggled slightly, confined by the tightness of the swaddle but it opened its tiny mouth and yawned; a tiny pink tongue poked out and exposed a toothless gummy smile.

“My son,” Dimitri echoed, repeating the words. Dedue stood over the loving couple closely and smiled.

“He looks just like you, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri could feel his throat tighten and hot tears threatened to spill out over his cheeks. At this point, he didn’t care; he allowed the happiness to flow down his face freely and Byleth caressed the top of the baby’s head. Mercedes turned and handed another bundle to Byleth.

“Our daughter… Isolde,” Byleth murmured. Dimitri gazed at her. The baby’s big eyes were open, and they glistened a deep sapphire blue, much like his own though he could tell from the very fair eyebrows that she had her mother’s original hair colour, turquoise. She blinked with that same vacant expression of her mother though he was sure it was just due to being newly born and not from having a crest stone for a heart.

“A-And the other baby…?” Dimitri managed, turning to glance at Annette who was singing quietly and rocking a third bundle in her arms. She looked dishevelled too with the same stinging red hands as Manuela, Mercedes and the other nurses. They must have worked tirelessly.

“Another girl,” Byleth smiled. “I have thought of a name.”

“Yes?”

“Eirlys… it means snowdrop.”

Dimitri swallowed hard over the hot lump in his throat and wiped the tears from his face with his free hand, nodding. “Yes… that is a beautiful name.” He turned back to his son, who had settled happily in his arms and perhaps he was just imagining it, but he swore he could see the curl of a smile on his son’s lips. He ran a finger over his baby’s face, stroking the temple, over the browbone and down over his tiny button-nose. Such a small thing, so fragile, in his arms, he could hardly believe it.

“Forgive me, my love,” he said quietly to Byleth. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

“For what?”

“For causing you such pain.”

She shook her head. “You have blessed me -we have blessed one another- with three beautiful children. You have caused me no pain.”

Dimitri nodded, acquiescing. “Then I must apologise again.”

“For what now?”

“I believe I may have something I love more than you.”

Byleth laughed softly and held her daughter tightly to her chest, gazing lovingly at Annette who continued to rock and sing to their third daughter. “I am fine with that.


End file.
